The Storm
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: Just throwing ideas around. When the team get's stuck at the office, a game of truth or dare begins.


**Throwing ideas around. Got bored, so here is this piece. Implies Hotch/Prentiss, but is focused on JJ/Reid.**

"This is crazy! We never get weather this bad," JJ complained, flopping into a chair. The roads had all been closed and the remaining employees had been ordered into the lobby, but the team decided to remain where they were. Tornados were continuously touching down not far from them. The wind whipped at amazing speeds, rain soaking everything it could get too. 

"They are predicting this will go on all night. It's only 9," Morgan sighed, looking at his watch.

"I hate storms," Garcia sighed as well.

"So what are we supposed to do all night? I'm anything but sleepy," JJ sat back in a chair.

"Hmm, I don't know." Emily stretched, checking her watch absently.

"We could play a game," Garcia grinned wickedly.

"Like what?" Spencer sat down the cards he was shuffling.

"How about Truth or Dare?" JJ suggested innocently.

"I'm game," Morgan smirked.

"Oh no," Spencer jumped up, trying to make a dash towards the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't," Emily grabbed his belt as he passed, pulling him back towards them.

"Em," He groaned. JJ grabbed his shirt, pulling him down beside her.

"Stay!"

"JJ, you too," He pouted.

"Yes, me too." She smiled.

"Well?" Garcia looked at Hotch and Rossi.

"I guess we old men could play," Rossi chuckled.

"Fine," Hotch sighed, sitting down.

"Alright, who goes first?"

"Me!" Garcia said giddily. She looked at each member of the team, trying to decide who her first victim would be. "Em. Truth or dare?"

Em groaned, rolling her eyes. "Truth, I have nothing to hide."

"So you think. Have you ever had a one night stand?"

"No," She crossed her arms. "Sorry to disappoint you. Hotch, stop looking surprised," She glared at him and he shrugged. "Just for that, Hotch. Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth. I think."

"Hmm… What's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?"

"Emily," He groaned, closing his eyes. "Anything but that?"

"If you don't answer, you have to lick the floor."

"Um, ew. God only knows the last time they were cleaned." JJ made a face.

"I agree. Um, Let's see," He thought for a moment. "It would have to be when I was 16. I had asked this girl out, and we were going to see a movie."

"Uh oh," Morgan began to grin.

"We got there, and everything was going great. But I was super nervous. I started sweating, like really bad. I felt sick, and was barely paying attention. I went to the bathroom and came back, but sat down beside the wrong person. Before I realized, I had my arm around her. Then her boyfriend saw us." JJ snickered and Spencer even smiled. Morgan had already been cracking up ever since the sweat comment.

"So what happened?"

"He scared me, a lot. He was huge…"

"Hotch," Emily said suspiciously, snickering.

"You didn't!" JJ's eyes widened.

"I peed myself." The team erupted with laughter, Morgan nearly rolling on the floor. Rossi started coughing he was laughing so hard.

"Oh..my…god." Emily managed to get out, holding her sides. "Oh that's great."  
>Hotch glared at her, crossing his arms, a small smile playing at his lips. "Ok Morgan, since you seemed to enjoy that so much, Truth or Dare?"<p>

"Dare." No one was surprised, he liked to play the big tough guy.

"I dare you to go streaking…In front of Strauss' office."  
>"W-what?" He stammered.<p>

"Hotch has a dark side!" JJ snickered.

"I can't man!"

"Fine, you can keep your jeans on. Loose the shirt, shoes, and socks."

"Ug," He groaned, shaking his head.

"Chicken," Rossi smirked.

"Fine." He pulled the black shirt off, tossing it aside before taking off his shoes. Garcia whistled, making JJ roll her eyes.

"Oh please. He is "just a pumped up side of beef," She quoted what a previous unsub said.

"Oh lord, Not that again," he laughed.

"Well, go on."

Morgan returned ten minutes later, ducking inside the doors and hiding in the shadows as the sharp click of heels sounded in the hall. He held a finger up to his lips and Spencer killed the light as everyone stepped into the shadows.

"AARON HOTCHNER!" The doors flew open and everyone held their breath. Strauss frowned in confusion, almost positive the naked man had been Derek Morgan. "Maybe I am losing my mind…" She shook her head before leaving.

"Let's move this to my office," JJ snickered. They agreed and made their way there, trying not to make too much noise. She locked the door behind them and they got comfortable.

"Alright. My turn," Morgan pulled his shirt back on. "Reid."

"T-truth. No, dare. No, truth." He said nervously.

"Hmm," Morgan grinned thoughtfully. "Do you currently have a crush?"

"Morgan," He frowned.

"Spill."

"Fine, yeah. I do." He kept his gaze trained on the floor as he blushed.

"Is she in this room?" Morgan smirked knowingly.

"That's two questions," Rossi came to his rescue. JJ eyed him suspiciously, wishing he had answered.

"My turn now. Let's see…JJ."

"Yes?" She smiled at him.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," She highly doubted Spence had anything to wild.

"I dare you to…kiss Morgan's foot."

"Spence!" She was shocked.

"Oh snap." Morgan chuckled. "He isn't as tame as we thought."

"I'm going to get you for this," JJ wrinkled her nose.

"I haven't had a shower yet," Morgan grinned wickedly.

"That's it. I'll take my chances with the floor." She bent over and licked it, half gagging. "Happy?"

"No," He smirked back at her.

"Garica, truth or dare," She kept her glare trained on Spencer.

"Truth!"

"When's the last time you made out with someone?" She glanced at Morgan suspiciously.

"Today," She stuck her tongue out at JJ.

"Reid."

The game went on for the next hour or so, and the team soon knew more about each other than they ever had. "Ok, everyone has taken their last turn except me. And I chose Reid."  
>"Morgan," He groaned. "What did I ever do to you?"<br>"Nothing," He grinned impishly. "Truth or dare?"  
>So far every time he chose truth, he had been horribly embarrassed. "Um, Dare."<p>

"FINALLY!" Rossi, Hotch and JJ all said at once.

"I dare you to kiss…" He paused for dramatic effect. Em cringed, JJ looked surprised. The men glanced at each other nervously. "JJ."

"Morgan!" He blushed, his race flushing completely red. "I-I can't."

"And why not?"

"I just can't."

"Because you lliikkee her," Emily smirked.

"Knock it off," JJ glared at her. But secretly he was hoping he'd go through with it. She shot Morgan a grateful look that only he saw. He winked, mouthing your welcome.

"Chicken," Rossi made chicken noises, earning a chuckle from Hotch.

"Go on Reid," He smiled at him.

"Hotch smiled, you've got to now."

"Fine. Um…" He shifted awkwardly, not sure what to do. JJ stood up and motioned him over to the corner, trying not to grin.

"It's just a peck kid, relax." Morgan smirked.

"You're SO mean," Garcia giggled, secretly thrilled for her friend.

"I know it."

"Maybe we should go find Strauss after this as payback," Em suggested.

"Oh god," He groaned.

"Relax," JJ murmured once Spencer finally made his way over. He looked like a nervous, wide eyed teenager.

"I'm trying," He said just as softly, but held her gaze.

"Do you want to do this?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then come here." She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling at him. "Remind me to thank Morgan."

"Huh?"

"For a genius, you really are clueless when it comes to women," She giggled before kissing him. At first he kissed her awkwardly, not sure what to do with his hands. But they soon dropped, resting on her waist as he kissed her back. The kiss soon deepened, making Morgan hoot.

"You sound like an owl," Em snickered.

"A dying owl," Rossi smirked.

JJ and Reid finally pulled apart, but she kept her arms around his neck. "I'm impressed, Spence."  
>"I'm glad," He blushed. "I, um, would you like to have dinner? If we ever get out of here?"<p>

"I'd love too," She smiled.

They returned to the group and sat down next to each other. "So what now?" JJ yawned.

"Hmm…We could talk about our inner feelings and deepest secrets," Hotch said in a girly voice. Emily laughed, surprised. Who knew Hotch had a sense of humor.

"I knew Hotch was gay," Rossi shook his head.

"Totally, I'm sooo digging Morgan right now," He put his hand at an angle, batting his eyelashes. The team erupted in laughter; even Reid was really laughing now.

"Maybe we should try to get some sleep," JJ said with a yawn. "I hope Henry is ok… He doesn't like storms."

"Who is watching him tonight?" Garcia asked, curious.

"Apparently my mom has a soft spot for kids," Emily still sounded surprised.

"Wow," She laughed. "I see."

"He will be ok. Jack will look after him," Hotch chuckled. "But I agree with the sleep. It's nearly 11."  
>"Wow," Reid yawned before walking over and shutting the blinds. "I've got my go bag, anyone else?"<p>

"I do."

"Me too."

Reid, Morgan, and JJ went back into the dark pen and brought them to JJ's office, distrubting blankets; It was begging to get chilly.

"I have one more on the couch," JJ tossed it to Rossi.

"Thanks."

"Did you know this was a pull out couch?" Reid asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, actually. When Will left, I slept up here a few times."

"Oh." He frowned. "Well, here's what we could do." He grabbed the cushions, lying them in a line on the floor before pulling the bed out. "Two can sleep up here, I'll get the cushions off Hotch's couch, add them to these, and that makes another bed for two."

"My couch is a pull out also…Haley kicked me out one time," Hotch admitted sleepily. "So that's two more."

"I'm perfectly fine in this chair," Rossi tucked the blanket around him, already half asleep.  
>_<p>

Soon, everyone had settled down for the night. Morgan and Garcia were on JJ's pull out couch. Rossi had moved into Hotch's office with him and Emily, while JJ and Reid tried to get comfortable on their makeshift pallet.

"This isn't so bad," She whispered.

"Nah, I've slept on worse," Spencer chuckled quietly. Morgan and Garcia were already out.

"Spence?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd it take so long?"

"For what?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"For you to ask me out?"

"I-I don't know really." He shrugged. "Sum it up to me being a chicken," He chuckled.

"I'm glad you asked."

"Your cold," He frowned when she shivered.

"Just a little, I'll be fine."

"Hold on." He pulled a dark hoodie out of his go bag, handing it to her.

"Thanks," She took a deep breath; the hoodie smelled like him. She smiled as she pulled it on before snuggling into his side. "Night Spence." She kissed his hand.

"Night, JJ."

**Ending kind of sucked, but I am getting tired and ready to sleep.**


End file.
